


当发情期来敲门

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 腿交；机械姦；abo；兄弟骨科；年下；道具；淫纹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 钻石火枪天下第一
Relationships: 绝枪战士/机工士；双男精 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	当发情期来敲门

“哥，吃点东西吧。”枪刃将热腾腾的柿叶寿司放在床头，他伸手要去摸机工的额头却被一掌拍开。  
“滚。”机工紧紧抱着枕头蜷缩着，那两条带着旧疤的长腿夹住枕头反复磨蹭。他身上唯一的布料是一件被汗水浸湿勾勒出后背弧线的黑衬衫，顺着那道弧线向上看去，银白的发丝沾着汗水贴在潮红的双颊上，那副无框眼镜也蒙上了一层水雾。他又带回了那条子弹项链，紧紧咬着那颗刻着他亡妻名字的子弹，试图通过这个行为来克制身体的躁动。  
“发情期而已。”枪刃耸耸肩，他脱下外衣扔在衣架上，机工朦胧间看见枪刃拿了一块寿司送到他嘴边，可他确实无心进食，他只想快点结束这个可怕的本不属于他的发情期。  
机工终究还是松开子弹咬了一口饭团，米饭的香气混杂着他信息素的火药味变得意外地令他作呕，他把头埋在枕头里享受着眼镜压迫眼眶带来的痛感，妄图去回避自己已经是omega的事实。  
枪刃看着自己哥哥这幅样子既觉得既可怜又有些可爱，他还记得自己第一次易感期，哥哥满嘴脏话不情不愿帮他撸出来时的模样。这次终于轮到他帮哥哥解决第一次发情了，枪刃光是想着等会机工在他身下呻吟辗转的样子胯间就撑起了小帐篷。他当然知道自己释放信息素能让哥哥好受很多，可现在机工难得一见的极度失态，他可不愿意放弃这个调戏哥哥的机会。  
枪刃扯掉皮带脱下外裤坐在机工旁边，他伸出两根手指抚上机工脖间软肉轻轻拉扯按压，机工虽然被枪刃操透了，可好歹是第一次接触到真正的发情期，这种对腺体的物理刺激哪能承得住。  
他张嘴咬住枕头试图堵住自己的呻吟，可惜枪刃看穿了他的心思将枕头直接抽走，趁机工发愣之时枪刃就圈过他的腰将人横抱起来揣在怀里。  
“你要干嘛？！”机工缩在和自己一样高的枪刃怀中，透过镜片的边角看见他正被抱向自己的工作室。那里面放了些什么东西它们怎么启动他曾经都毫无保留地告诉过枪刃，虽然他也会用那些机械自娱自乐，可现在是身体格外敏感的发情期，要是按照原来的玩法…  
他真要被玩坏，各种意味上的。  
很不巧，枪刃就想看机工被弄得神志不清，最好那张平常又快又毒的嘴能哀求他，一面喊着老公一面求着被中出。枪刃心情甚好，低下头看着怀中人时嘴角也挂了笑，不过他这时才发现机工又趁他不在家自己瞎搞，渗出淫水的马眼里塞了一根细铁杆，涨红的阴茎根部还有个小铁环。  
害怕发情期里高潮？好，那就让你只能靠后面高潮。枪刃眉目里写满温柔，他用布满青胡渣的下巴蹭了蹭机工带着汗水的额角，一脚踹开机工工作室的门，他小心翼翼地把可怜巴巴的机工放在了工作台上。  
紧接着他熟练地从抽屉里翻出一个遥控器，具体的用法机工手把手教过他，他诺有所思把玩着遥控器，他实在想不通机工为什么平时那么热情但是发情期却格外地排斥与他交欢，看起来他还是需要帮机工认清一下现在的身份。  
遥控器在枪刃手里被陆续快速摁下几个不同的按键，房间角落里也哐哐作响，一个有着铁阴茎的机器人偶朝机工缓缓走来。  
机工捂住了脸，但是枪刃看见机工小腹纹身的颜色由于他体内以太的流动变得似乎亮了一些。  
“哥，别怕，疼的话你就叫我，我会救你的。”枪刃吹着口哨抱臂靠墙，他看见机工被机械人偶翻了个面扯到地上。  
枪刃想了想抓过一个小板凳坐了下来掏出自己的鸡巴握在掌中，哥哥的活春宫怎么能浪费呢。他也不吝啬了，浓烈的酒气填满了整个屋子压制住机工带着烟草的火药堆。吸收到自己alpha的信息素让机工放松了很多，纵使机工失神，机器人偶的动作可不会停滞。现在的机工一条腿站着，另一条腿被机械臂架起，他一直手撑着桌子另一只手扶住自己的眼镜不让掉下。  
机械阴茎没有设计润滑剂的输出口，所幸机工现在屁股里窝了一泡淫水，铁棍操进去时候机工没产生一丝痛苦。  
“好爽…想要…”只是最基础的插入就让机工眼神涣散，枪刃发现那个他给的纹身闪烁得格外招摇，空气中的烟味也有盖过酒精的势头。  
“想要什么？”枪刃盯着自己哥哥泛红的胴体咽了口口水。  
“打桩枪…2分钟满电量在背刺和爆发药里的那种啊操你妈…崽种你…唔！”  
他妈的，这时候还在想操控手法，不愧是哥哥。  
“你自己要的打桩枪。”枪刃选择性过滤了机工的脏话，他摁下了那枚最显眼的按钮，他看见机工身体忽然停滞紧跟着是剧烈的挣扎，可是机械手臂将人卡得很死，机工只能任由铁阴茎在体内高速搅动顶撞。  
“唔…啊…！”机工张开嘴仰起头来，情潮不仅浸红了他的脸也赠送了他带着春意的泪和溢出的津液。  
草，哥哥的信息素真他妈浓。枪刃抽抽鼻子皱着眉头在自己鸡巴上随便撸了一把就由那玩意挺着，他抓过自己武器，冰凉的刃背在机工小腿绷起的肌肉上轻拍两下。“哥，你原来也这么玩啊？”  
“崽种…啊！？”机工那对暗红招子才浮现出一抹阴恻就被机械人偶的顶弄给撞散了，他仰着脖子呻吟中掺上了些许哭腔，那本带着伤痕与肌肉的扁平小腹被机械阴茎似乎顶出一个弧度。机工那只扶眼镜的手改去撸动自己的柱身，修长的指刚碰上青筋凸起的肉棍还没动上几下机工就在自己的喘息与呻吟中达到了高潮。  
多亏那根细铁棍，他什么也没射出来，只有交合处泛着糜烂深红的肉眼在不知不知餍足地翕动。  
枪刃捕捉到了机工眼里的茫然，他操作按钮令机械人偶离开机工的身体。在青黑色的铁阴茎离开白皙臀瓣时机工身体颤抖了几下，一小泡混着润滑液的淫水从交媾处落在地上。  
“臭小子，玩够了吗？”有alpha信息素的调节与刚行完性事的爽利，机工头脑清明了很多，他扫了一眼枪刃挺在胯间紫红色的阴茎，啧了一声。他从内心深处抗拒着这个发情期，他还是不想承认自己从一个beta变成omega了，但事实让他只得无能狂怒。  
机工想到这些不禁翻了个白眼，他缓了缓身体上高潮的余韵，撑着打颤的双腿踱到房间里的一个漆黑柜子前，他打开柜门里面塞着十几把各色各样的火枪。  
“挑一把。”他扶好眼镜，冷笑道。  
“哥？”这下轮到枪刃傻眼了，不至于吧，一个发情期还要闹出命案？他不过就是让机工被人偶操了一顿，怎么爽完舒服了机工就翻脸不认人了。  
“不玩拉倒。”机工有些遗憾，其实他想让枪刃拿火枪和肉刃一起操自己屁股，虽然他不想接受自己是omega，但是他也承认被操确实挺爽的。“有烟吗？”  
枪刃摇摇头，他看见机工提着那把钻石火枪不怀好意地走向他，枪刃觉得现在自己才像一个可怜弱小的omega，他把自己的武器踢到一旁举起双手作投降姿态。  
“哥，我错了，你…？！”回应枪刃的是绵长且热烈的吻与侵略性极强的omega信息素，唇齿分离时两对同样暗红的眸子里映出了彼此的银发。“你闻得到信息素了？”  
“凑合。”机工懒得废话，他用枪口从自己弟弟的小腹顺着块状肌肉滑向喉结最后抵在布满青胡渣的下巴上，“你让我被女王炮塔强奸了，那我强回来，不过分吧？”  
“哥你能不能放下枪说话。”  
“这种程度你要是想逃能逃得掉的。”机工漫不经心憋了眼地上的银白刃刀，“或者你捡起来，我们打一架，我把枪口塞你嘴里，你把鸡巴塞我…”机工忽然抓过枪刃的手掌抚上自己纹身处，“…这里。”  
“我能直接进行第二步吗？”枪刃粗糙的手掌在纹身处揉搓着，悄悄往里面注入了以太，他想看机工因为发情崩溃地喊着老公求他肏进去，而不是现在要上演艾欧泽亚故意杀人案。  
“你！”机工忘了还有这一出，纹身的效果来得很快，刚刚高潮完带来的清醒也在快速消失，信息素也变得难以控制。钻石火枪从他的掌中滑落，机工腿上发软，一个踉跄跌进了枪刃的怀中，而枪刃的那根玩意插进了机工的大腿缝。  
枪刃偏头轻舔着机工的耳廓，他腰间轻微挺送，两根都还硬挺的阴茎磨蹭在一起，一根抵在枪刃的小腹，一根碾在机工的会阴。枪刃毛茸茸的囊袋蹭得机工光洁无毛的私处泛红，粗长的茎柱权将机工的大腿软肉当成肉穴般抽动，龟头偶有蹭过濡湿的洞眼都让机工在枪刃怀里微颤。  
“你他妈给我进来。”机工受不了了，他体内的生殖腔分外空虚，每一寸肉壁都渴望着枪刃的没入。  
“好。”折腾了这么久，枪刃憋爆发憋得都想给自己一记超火流星了，他擒住机工的腰捞起来横抱在怀里又送回了那张双人羽床。  
机工低喘着把枪刃摁倒在床上，他扯掉脖间的项链用来捆住枪刃的双手。枪刃看着机工先拔掉那根细铁棍再取下锁精环，接着伸出两只手指掰开后穴，对着枪刃还挺硬着的鸡巴坐了下去一含到底。  
“骚货，会喊老公不。”枪刃盯着机工修长脖颈上滚动的喉结，没意识到这就是机工所谓的强回来。  
“啧…”机工缓缓提起腰再狠狠坐下去，他享受着枪刃龟头破开生殖腔肉壁的快感，他的后穴不断收缩着，可是阴茎已经射不出东西了，马眼只在吐着淫液。  
机工这几天也没好好吃东西，加之刚刚还被人偶操弄了，体力自然消耗得很快。枪刃见自己哥哥不再动作，就唤机工解开他手上束缚，机工这次也没和他唱反调，毕竟两人都憋着一泡精着实难受。  
枪刃双手获了自由就挺起身将机工翻了个面，身体半压着自己哥哥全力肏弄。机工的生殖腔早已被枪刃开发完全，无论是吮吸龟头还是迎合柱身都被调教得十分熟练。一声呜咽后机工终于射出了稀薄的精液，快速抽缩的生殖腔也将枪刃的浓精逼了出来吞了子宫里。  
“发情期快乐，我的哥哥老婆。”


End file.
